


Sin of the Flesh

by LittleTayy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mild Suggestions of Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: Thirty lashes feel sinfully better than they really should. Tag of sorts to 1x08.





	Sin of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This scene wouldn't leave my head for some reason. Zelda and Blackwood are very obviously into kink and this is just a little drabble of that.

Her hands clutched the bedspread beneath her, a silent gasp leaving her as she felt the sting of the cat-o-nine tails on her back. She’d stripped down to just her undergarments, loose hair gathered over one shoulder and legs pressed against the side of her bed. She pressed her lips together, desperate to keep the moan from escaping her lips, this was meant to be _penance_ after all…

The cat-o-nine tails hit her skin once again, stinging sharply, powerfully, _erotically_.

“Fa-” she started to moan before pressing her lips together once again. She dropped her head, focusing her eyes on her white knuckles as heat pooled low in her belly. She was losing herself in the sensations, enjoying the pain and the pleasure that bloomed through her when she felt his cold hand smooth across the marks on her back.

“You’ve shown penance enough,” Faustus whispered against her ear, his almost bare body pressing against her back eagerly.

The hand he had on her back moved lightly across her shoulders to smooth down her arm, his large hand wrapping around her clenched fist. His other hand swept across the nape of her neck, gathering her orange tinged hair in one hand, long fingers tangling against the soft strands. He leant forward, nose nudging against the junction of her neck and shoulder, breathing in the spicy perfume he hadn’t been able to forget about.

Their bodies melted together, flesh pressing upon flesh and Zelda felt her heart beating wildly. His teeth sank slowly into her flesh, though not enough to draw blood and left her with a breathless whimper. He continued against her neck for a moment, before she felt him pull away, instead nuzzling into her hair, his breath warm against her neck.

A hand glided over her hip, down her side and against her bare thigh. His nails against her sensitive skin caused her to shiver, her arousal growing as she straightened, the hand in her hair untangling itself to move down to grasp her waist instead. A moment passed between them, their shared excitement growing, before Faustus turned her around, hands flexing tighter against her creamy skin.

Their hot breath mingled together as he pulled her closer, half lidded eyes meeting before they sank into a passionate, heated kiss. Teeth and tongue bit and soothed at each other hungrily, Zelda’s hand grasping at his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. Their bodies melded together and his hands pulled at her undergarments hastily, pressing himself between her thighs as he lowered her onto her bed.

The encounter was heated and fast, both Zelda and Faustus already on the precipice of pleasure after their flagellations. Their cries were kept quiet by ferocious kisses, nails scoring marks against pale creamy skin. It didn’t take them long to fall into ecstasy, bodies writhing together for several long moments.

The air chilled around them, their bodies cooling as they pulled apart. Zelda quickly and efficiently pulled herself together, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Faustus did the same. The desire for a cigarette pulled at her and she glanced around for her cigarettes and holder, keeping herself occupied, unsure of what the High Priest would say next. Both their encounters had been entirely unexpected.

“You served your penance well, Zelda,” Faustus told her after a long silence, finally impeccably dressed and put together. He smoothed a hand over his hair, watching Zelda intensity.

“And you as well,” she replied, finally looking up at him, lit cigarette at her red lips. She took a quick drag, blowing the smoke out with ease. “I did not realise such _penance_ could relieve me so,” Zelda told him, a faint smirk on her lips.

He didn’t quite smile but Zelda knew the look on his face. “Daily confessions from now on, should suffice,” he told her, tone dripping with innuendo and lasciviousness.

“ _Of course_ , Father Blackwood. Whatever you deem fit.”


End file.
